Stolen
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: She had stolen his hairstyle, his heart, and his pants. Troublesome. [SakuraShikamaru]


Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

_Dedication: To Dolphingirl32173. She's left me some of the sweetest reviews I have ever gotten, so thank you and here's your one shot!_

_Idea: It came to me after watching an episode online where Sakura was healing Kankuro and she put her hair up and it made me laugh because it looked like Shikamaru's hair!_

_Warnings: Heat does funny things to people, I would know ha-ha. They may be a little OOC.  
_

_Enjoy and no flames please!_

XXX 

"Oi Haruno!" Shikamaru knocked loudly on the door to said woman's house. A crash and cursing was heard from inside then loud footsteps leading to the front door.

"What?!" Rebellious rosette strands slid from her ponytail and stuck to her flushed damp face. The weather was a bit warmer than what the villagers of the Leaf were used to causing many to be grumpy, especially one Sakura Haruno. She had been in the middle of studying for a very important exam Tsunade was giving her tomorrow when she was rudely, and _loudly_, interrupted.

"Umm…" He was trying very hard not to laugh at her. She just looked so cute flushed and annoyed; now he understood why Naruto enjoyed bugging her so much. A smirk graced his handsome face while staring at her, his dark eyes glancing at her hair. "I heard you stole something of mine," This completely threw her off.

"W-what!?" She shook her head sending more strands of pink flying, dazzling green eyes glared up at him beneath thick black lashes. "Why the hell would I steal something for you Nara?"

Shikamaru chuckled. This woman was highly amusing, if not slightly troublesome, even more so than Ino and his own mother on occasion. He took a step forward so he towered over her smaller frame.

"You most likely stole it because you were…_jealous_," He said it so casually it made her blood boil. Sakura was about to put him in his place (through a wall) with her fist (and the help of her freaky strength) when she remembered a very important question that had yet to be asked or answered.

"Me jealous? Ha. And what do you think I _stole_ from you genius?" She placed her fists on her cocked hips as not to be tempted to smash his handsome face. "And who told you I stole something from you?"

"Ino," Came the quick reply from the dark haired man.

"Ino?!" She was going to kill pig after this!

"Yes, Ino told me yesterday that you…stole, or borrowed without permission, something of mine…an idea of sorts," Shikamaru smirked again at her utterly confused and pissed off face. "You're very rude you know," He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and closed his eyes while tilting his face towards the overbearing sun.

"How am I rude? You're the one that came pounding on my door claiming I stole something from you when in reality I never stole a damn thing from you!" She stomped her foot while balling up her fists. If he was going to keep this up she really was going to have to punch him into next week.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed and walked past her and right into her house. Slipping off his sandals he made himself comfortable on her couch. "You never invited me in so I figured I might come in myself since you're so rude," He answered her silent question of 'what-the-_hell_-do-you-think-you're-doing?'.

Sakura stood at the door mouth agape watching as he made himself comfortable on her couch in her house.

"Well I didn't invite you in because I didn't want you in here you jerk!" She slammed the door shut and stomped to stand in front of him. Shikamaru decided to fully take in her appearance now that he was comfortable and out of the incredibly hot sun.

Her rosette hair was now almost all out of the ponytail falling to her shoulders and sticking there in soft curls. Sparkling sea green eyes glared at him, hate almost oozing from them. Her pale skin was damp and tinted pink from the heat, her cheeks especially. Shikamaru could tell she wasn't wearing a bra or bindings beneath her tight white shirt, her sweat was causing it to stick to her skin and it accentuated her curves wonderfully. Short black spandex shorts that she usually wore under her white medic skirt covered her muscled tights from his seeking eyes.

Sakura was absolutely gorgeous. And she was going to be his…once she was done being mad at him of course. Which could be a while since she really hadn't stolen an item from him…it was more of a…hairstyle. Hopefully she didn't castrate him when she found out.

"It's too hot outside to be discussing this," He reclined into the soft cool couch and watched her with half lidded eyes.

"Ass," Sakura muttered plopping down beside him on the couch. She tugged the remaining hair out of its hold and he watched her as she tied it up once again with a smirk.

"You stole something from me," Shikamaru accused once again causing her to sigh.

"And you were informed of this by Ino…_Ino_, the Queen of Gossip. Now tell me why in the do you choose now to believe her?"

"She is my teammate Sakura,"

"So! There were plenty of other times you didn't believe her!" There was that stupid, _stupid_ smirk on his face again. Oh how she wanted to throttle him!

"I believe her because I've seen it for myself now," Shikamaru replied calmly his eyes once again flickering to her hair.

"'You've seen it for yourself'? What the hell? I stole nothing from you Nara! Nothing! Do you hear me?!" Sakura launched herself from the couch and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I heard you troublesome woman, and I'm sure half of Konoha did also,"

"Ugh! So tell me, _genius_, what did I steal from you?" She leaned forward as she said this giving him a nice view of shiny cleavage and a whiff of her scent: sweat and cherry blossoms. Yum.

"I already told you, it's not an item you stole from me…it's more of an idea," He placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms coming almost nose to nose with her. Sakura's eyes were slits of anger while his were half lidded with exhaustion and lust, but she didn't need to know of the latter emotion, at least not yet.

"Oh and what is this _idea_ I stole from you?" Her voice was quieter, almost a whisper, but anger was clear in her words. "What idea could you possibly have Nara that I would want to steal? Your hairstyle?" She asked sarcastically and then laughed making sure to stay close, her nose so very close to his.

"Actually yes," It seemed as though she stopped breathing and stared hard at him blinking occasionally.

"_What?_"

"You stole my hairstyle," With that said he tugged her head forward and crashed his lips onto hers before she could scream at him. Sakura gasped eyes wide when he took advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue inside her warm cavern. Her eyes slid closed and she kissed him back with just as much passion, she seated herself on his lap and wrestled with his hair tie trying to undo his hair. They broke away for air both looking at the other with half lidded eyes and swollen lips.

"I didn't steal your hairstyle genius," Sakura chided between quick kisses. He smirked against her lips before pulling her hips down just as he thrust his up; their centers collided causing delicious waves of pleasure to ripple through each of their bodies. Sakura moaned and wiggled attempting to get the friction back but Shikamaru lifted her by her hips not allowing her to do so.

"Stealing is bad Sakura," Getting off the couch he threw her over his shoulder and proceeded down the only hall in the house. Sakura squealed and slapped his butt (his very nice butt) in retaliation to being manhandled.

"Troublesome, where the hell is your room?" He had already tried two doors and he wasn't about to try the other three. He wanted her now dammit!

"I'm not telling you," Sakura sang teasingly. Shikamaru growled and slapped her bottom but failed to remove his large hand. Getting an idea he slid her off his shoulder and pushed her up against the nearest wall, her back arched as she felt his hand creeping up her shorts.

"Are you going to tell me now?" His fingers trailed along the lacy edge of her panties. This was not helping her think but her decision was immediate.

"Never Nara,"

So that's how she wanted to play. Shikamaru smirked and gave her still swollen lips a feather light brush with his trying to keep her distracted enough so she didn't notice the kunai he was slowly but quickly extracting from his thigh pouch. Sakura whimpered as his hot lips trailed down her neck where he sucked leaving a bright red mark; she was his. Quicker than he had ever done so before he extracted his kunai and made several large slashes to her shorts before sliding the weapon back into the pouch where it went unnoticed. Grabbing a handful of spandex he ripped it from her body and dropped it onto the floor next to them. Sakura gasped and tried to free herself, or that's what she thought she was trying to do, but maybe she was trying to get closer to him, to his heat.

"Lazy Bastard," She growled quietly trying very hard not to move her hips against his.

"Well if you would have just told me where your room was I would have spared your shorts," Shikamaru slid a knee up the wall so she could sit while he hurriedly tore off his vest and mesh shirt. Sakura laughed at how quickly he was removing clothing.

"Not only are you lazy, you're impatient!" She laughed again but quickly ceased as he cupped her breast through her shirt rolling her hardened nipple. "Nara-ahh!" Her back arched off the wall her mouth in an O shape as he replaced his hand with his mouth. His other hand skimmed down her lithe body to the top of her black panties where he traced it occasionally dipping his finger inside to feel the soft skin underneath. Sakura's hips bucked against her will encouraging him to remove the article before she did, but he was going to make her suffer. The nerve of that lazy ass!

"Tell me what you want Sakura," His voice was low and husky with need as he whispered in her ear.

"I…I need…Shika!" She felt his grin on her collarbone where he placed hot wet kisses around the collar of her shirt. Her hands fumbled to the hem where she attempted to tug it over her head but found it quite hard to do so because it was sticking to her. Shikamaru's hands stilled hers but she wouldn't have it; yanking them out of his grasp she managed to pull her shirt up and over her head and let it drop on top of her ruined shorts.

His skin felt fantastic against hers. Sakura's skin was pale and smooth; it reminded him of moonlight, while his was tan and rough, like grains of sand. She moaned loudly at the sudden contact of skin to skin, tightly gripping his shoulders she rocked her hips into his. Shikamaru grunted pinning her to the wall allowing her no room to move, his hand reached for the hidden kunai again and sliced right through the soft fabric of her remaining clothing.

"Shikamaru!" She cried in lust and anger. These were some of her favorite panties! But before she could yell at him his fingers were dancing dangerously close to her wet entrance. "Mm Shika,"

"Sakura," He groaned against her heated flesh. His pants were painfully tight now but he was getting ready to solve that problem. Two large digits inserted themselves into her core causing her to arch and cling to his broad shoulders; he began moving them at a rapid pace and continued to not let her move her hips.

"Where's your room Sakura?" She whimpered and tossed her head, her eyes shut tightly. "Where is it Sakura?" He increased his speed still not allowing any movement from her hips. She was crying out now and continued to toss her head trying, in vain, to not give in and answer his question. Her walls began to tighten and just as she was right at the edge he pulled his fingers out leaving her unfulfilled.

"Nara!" Her short fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"Where's your room?" He released her hips allowing her to feel his arousal. She moaned and pointed to a closed door on the left. Lifting her he quickly made his way over to the door and into the room closing the door quickly behind him.

Later that day as he lay there tangled in Sakura's bed with the rosette haired woman he realized something. She had stolen more than his hairstyle (which she looked cute in…) she had also stolen his heart, much to his surprise (he was whipped already wasn't he? Oh kami he hoped she wouldn't figure that out!) And she had stolen his pants in retaliation to him shredding most of her clothes, but he could careless. She shouldn't wear clothes anyways; they just got in the way.

Oh well. He owed her a new pair of shorts…and panties.

'_Ha-ha Haruno'_ Shikamaru thought while bestowing a soft kiss to her temple.

XXX 

_End!_

_Well I hope you all liked it, I had a lot of fun writing this one_

_Review please!_


End file.
